


Fandot Creativity - go away/pillow

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for fandot creativity night.</p>
<p>The Driver is excited and the Manager just want's to stay asleep.</p>
<p>This ended differently than I intended. So it's even more cavities inducing than I thought it would be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - go away/pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiancaIcaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/gifts), [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



“Hey Hey. Wake up!”  
“Go Away” The Manager mumbled into his pillow, swatting at the driver who was far too chipper for this hour of the morning.  
“No. You promised. Today is the day the new ICE is getting revealed and we get to be there for it. So get up!”  
“I’m still asleep”  
“You are not so comeeee onnnn”  
Groaning the Manager checked the time. “It’s 6am. The reveal isn’t until 3pm”  
“But we have to get there early to get a good place. And I couldn’t sleep anymore. Don’t you think it’s exciting? This will be the worlds fastest train. And the design is rumoured to be even sleeker than the old ones...”  
The Manager took his time turning around so he could look at the Driver sitting on the bed. Bouncing like a child on christmas morning. Eyes shining in his excitement. This was one of the reasons the Manager loved the Driver so much. Man did he love him. His eyes. They really were a mirror to the soul.   
Suddenly energised the manager leaned up grabbed the Driver by the back of his head and cut off his list of things he wanted the new train to have with a hard kiss.   
The driver melted into the kiss, leaning down making the kiss easier. 

When they finally broke away from the kiss out of breath the Driver couldn’t help but ask “What brought this on?”  
“I love you” was all the Manager could say, still lost in the Driver’s eyes. Still shining and now so much closer. It wasn’t the first time either had said those words but they didn’t say them often.   
“I love you too” The Driver answered leaning back down for another kiss. He still didn’t know what had brought this on, but he was reassured that it wasn’t just an attempt to stop his rant and the Manager was right. They still had time until they had to leave.


End file.
